What Have You Done Now
by xMischiefManaged013
Summary: A bar, an Ex, and one heated argument...T for language
1. What Have You Done Now

What Have You Done Now

-Mother Earth

.

.

He knows he shouldn't have said it. Not so soon after, not at all really. It was only a fight, but Derek has no idea how to fix it.

He knows he shouldn't have yelled, not at Reid. Never at Reid, but his possessive side has the worst possible timing. It all started with a bar, and ended with a tear.

"You know I hate going to clubs," Reid complained for what seems like the fifth time, but Derek paid him no mind. His attention was focused solely on what his lover was wearing. A sinful sweater vest (the wool just painted on), mismatched socks (is it hot in here?), and—it was hard for him to think about without causing discomfort to his tighter than usual pants—his tie. Oh the things Derek Morgan dreamt he could do with that Gryffindor tie….

"Derek!" Spencer, tired of being ignored, but not ogled, yelled out.

"It's not a club, Pretty boy, it's a bar. It isn't my fault if there happens to be a jukebox and people happen to be dancing," shrugging off any guilt, Derek turns to empty his beer. "I'll be back, you gonna be alright by yourself? After what happened last time?" He let the sentence hang, but they both remember last time. A different scene entirely, that time they were actually at a club, and a patron—a drunk off his ass patron—got a bit to close to Reid for either of their comfort.

"I'll be fine, you can't not GO (he emphasized the word, too embarrassed to utter the word pee). In fact, the University of Michigan did a recent study showing that men between the ages of 24 and 39 are more prone—" Derek turned around and headed to the john, Reid's statistics, however horny they made him, would only prolong his need to relieve himself.

"Love you too!" Reid shouted, as he turned to face the bar again.

He'd only been gone five minutes, the line unusually long for a men's bathroom, but when he found that chestnut head of hair that he adoringly runs his fingers through hourly, his mood went from content to pissed.

Harry Fucking Scott-Reid's ex. Ex-boyfriend, Ex-lover, no matter how you put it, Derek wasn't having any of it. This is the little shit that Spencer dated after the Hankel incident. He's never talked about Harry before, but with a simple (and slightly nude) picture of himself given to Garcia, it was no trouble getting this guy's history. Apparently they met in a narcotics anonymous meeting—enough said.

"Babe, what you up to?" Derek slithered around Reid to place as much of his body over his lover that was publicly acceptable—mostly an arm here a chin there, but it all said one thing. Mine.

With a bewildered look, Reid introduced his….friend, "Morgan this is Harry, he's my—" Before he could even get the words out, Harry answered, knowing a challenge when he saw one. Bring it.

"I'm Harry," he reaches out an arm, "Spence and I go way back, but I'm sure he's told you all about our …escapades." A smirk graced his unfortunately good-looking features.

The night could have progressed fine, if not a little testosterone overdosed, but fine nonetheless. Scott just had to push it. At the utterance of escapades, Morgan noticed the dick's hand moving, every so slowly, up Reid's thigh. Never mind the fact that Spencer himself was about to push said hand away. It was enough for the agent.

In retrospect, this next bit might not have been the best course of action. Not at all.

With reflexes only thought to be instilled in Jackie Chan and Jet Li, Derek's hand was crushing the offending limb so fast, no one even had a second to blink. The bar was still it's buzzing self, barflies were flirting their ways to free drinks, and the locals all drank themselves away, but no one noticed this particular disturbance. "You touch him again, you even think about him I will have you on the FBI's most wanted list. Harry Scott, terrorist, pedophile, murderer, the list goes on. "

Together, the three made quite a sight—if anyone was paying attention that is. Harry with his eyes so bugged out he looked to need medical attention. Reid his usual skittish self, not knowing what the hell is going on, and Derek Morgan, the fierce lion protecting his own.

"We're leaving Reid," shoving Harry against the metal railing of the bar, Morgan grabbed for Spencer and dragged him out the door. The parking lot was, thankfully, empty. Dropping his lover's hand Morgan started to pace the lot, and if he had any hair there's no doubt he'd be pulling it out by now.

"Der—" Spencer couldn't even managed a full syllable, before the man's anger exploded, a rush of rage that swept over the entire lot.

"What the fuck Reid?" Derek, never one to yell or get in anyone but an unsub's face, was uncomfortably close to Reid, and the words—however wrong they were flowed.

"It was nothing Derek, just an old friend," timidly Reid tried to diffuse the situation. Morgan knew he wasn't pure when the met, but right now is not the time.

"Harry Lee Scott, D.O.B. 8/23/82, son of Lisa and Rupert, arrested for possession and intention to sell. Do I need to go on?"

Silence, not even the crickets dared to disturb this.

"How do you—"

"We're the FBI Reid, what don't we know. I get jealous easily Reid, but Harry? What, did he want a buddy to get high with? Or was he making a deal, a fuck for some dilaudid? That's all he sees you as Reid!" Morgan was beyond pissed, that fact was simple, but all the anger boiling inside of him evaporated. His insides seemed to freeze, knowing just what happened.

"Babe—I'm sorr—"

Whack! Morgan's taken punches in his life, even been to the ER for some, but this one, no mater how ineffectual, hurt the most. "You don't get to be sorry! What the fuck Derek? How could you be so…What would make you—An IQ of 187 and I can't even yell at you properly."

Reid never cursed, thundered roared, probably to keep the world from hearing his anger. Running his undamaged hand's fingers through his hair, slightly damp from beer and the start of the storm, Reid spoke "Fuck you." Derek sat immobilized; it was too painful to move. To others it might seem like a simple fight, but Morgan knew the truth. Everyday Reid regrets his addiction, every damn day. Not only did he kick a man while he was down, he kicked him deeper down.

Watching Reid walk away, and there was nothing he could do except watch as their tears mingled with the rain drops on the ground.

He knows he shouldn't have said it. Not so soon after, not at all really. It was only a fight, but Derek has no idea how to fix it.

He knows he shouldn't have yelled, not at Reid. Never at Reid, but his possessive side has the worst possible timing. It all started with a bar, and ended with a tear.

He will fix this, there's no question about it. Getting his wits back together, Morgan will fix this. All he needs to do is find his, hopefully still, lover.

"I'm sorry Prettyboy, I'm an idiot."

.

.

.

A/N: One more chapter and then I PROMISE some fluff! I listened to this song, and once again angst popped into my head. Yay me. I'll listen to some upbeat music next...I got it Animals by Nickelback. Y'all review and I'll create a happy ending, sound good? XD

Review!


	2. Unbroken Rain

Unbroken Rain

Rain

Patty Griffin

Time seemed to stop, but Derek Morgan was still slumped over in the middle of the deserted lot. All the patrons had made their way out about one thousand raindrops ago. It was just him, the rain, and the pavement.

They say when you're close to death, your entire life flashes before you—it's true. Derek was sitting on the cold pavement shivering, although he wasn't aware of it, and his thoughts were bombarding him. Mama Morgan in the kitchen, Sarah in pigtails, Des with her front teething missing, Buford….The images kept coming, but the majority were made up of the one thing he lost. Spencer.

Their first date, Penelope and Kevin's wedding, the first time they kissed, losing Reid to Hankel….God, if it weren't for Hankel….If it weren't for Hankel, there'd be no Harry, and no Harry means tonight Derek wouldn't have acted like a shit.

Sluggishly, almost drunkenly, Morgan was vertical once more. Leaning on the closest car for support, he knew what he had to do-grovel, beg, whatever it took. With the car's interior heat, slowly bringing him out of his dazed stupor, Derek began to panic. Not about his current relationship status, he knew that wasn't fairing well, but about his lov…about Spencer.

The boy didn't even know where they were; let alone how to get home. Pushing his foot down on the pedal, going at a very dangerous speed, the agent weaved in and out of the nonexistent traffic. In his car, he read the digital timer, 2:49 am, they got to the bar at 11.

He hoped Spencer's common sense would chose now of all times to blossom, and hoped that he'd find him asleep in their bed. He hoped that tomorrow would be better—like fucking Annie, he laughed.

Derek pulled into a parking spot, at their apartment, almost broke the lock on the first floor door, and all but ran up the three flights of stairs to their place. Stopping at the doorway, he hesitated before unlocking the door. Did Spencer change the locks, deadbolt the door? What if his stupidity caused things to really be over?

Grow some balls, Rossi would say. Go comfort our little vanilla latte, Garcia would purr. Hotch, he knew, wouldn't say anything, he'd just give that disappointing look. With that distinct Hotchner glare, the agent unlocked the door and went in.

Lights were off, no coffee was made, and no one was there. He knew no one was there because he tore the place apart looking for Reid. Even, searched the damn cupboards—which, when he cleans up, he'll think 'What the hell?'

"Reid!" to no avail he shouted, the name ringing out through the unfortunately empty floor. Morgan couldn't give up, there's no way he could. He'd go door-to-door asking if Reid was there, fuck the time.

After the first two unanswered doors, Derek realized that no one was going to be awake, let alone to let Reid in. His eyes gazed down at the floor, almost despairingly, what could he do now?

Reaching his hands into his pockets, utterly defeated, Morgan realized something.

Running down the stairs, Morgan can just hear Reid in his ears…."There are approximately 21 stairwell related deaths in California alone, can you imagine…."

Like a wild man, a disturbed man, Derek broke through the front doors and started searching. In one hand he held his keys, and in the other he held Reid's.

"_Reid man what's up?" Derek asked him, beer in hand. _

"_Promise you won't make any jokes?" Reid asked him in return, pushing his bangs behind his ear, with a nervous blush gracing his cheeks. _

"_Shoot" this behavior wasn't too abnormal when it came to Reid in a bar, but it was starting to intrigue Derek, what does his genius want._

"_Will you hold my keys? My pants don't have pockets, and nothing else I'm wearing does. It's all Garcia's fault! She, JJ, and Prentiss ganged up on me after work and took me shopping, but I didn't know nothing had pockets! Apparently it's some new trend, or so they said…." Stopping mid rant, Reid looked up at his lover only to huff in annoyance. _

_Bursting out in laughter, as if Reid were a stand up comedian, Morgan was bent over from laughing so hard. "Sure baby, want me to hold your purse while I'm at it?" _

_Reid just glared, and handed over his keys. _

"Reid," he breathed out, looking down at his drenched lover.

"Hey…." Reid was curled up on the ground. If you've ever seen a box of puppies when there's only one left, and cringed at that sad look it has, then you can picture Spencer now. His abnormally tall frame is curled over, trying to keep as much warmth as he can, but the rain is especially vindictive tonight; it's main target seems to be him. Had Morgan just ran into Reid randomly, he wouldn't be able to tell if he fell in a pool or got stuck in a bad storm, that's how drenched he was.

He's sitting against the building's brick walls, for God only knows how long, and seems frozen stiff. Derek moved to the opposite wall, and slid down into a similar position as his pretty boy.

Five minutes went by.

Neither moved, neither said anything, they just looked at each other. Morgan with eye's so apologetic, one can't even imagine, and Reid. Reid's eyes were sad, it's the simplest way to describe them, but with flecks of molten anger and self-hatred. They looked just how Derek's looked years ago, almost a lifetime ago.

"Carl Buford raped me." The silence was broken, and Reid curiously gazed at him.

"I kno—" he tried to interject, but like earlier in the evening, Morgan wouldn't let him.

"Carl Buford raped me. He touched me, and he did things to me that I don't ever want to think about. But I do. I do think about it. It used to be everyday, it's lessened over the years, but it's hard to forget completely."

Derek stopped. He looked imploringly into Reid's eyes, "Even with that scholarship I got, and the new life he gave me, I couldn't forget. I hated myself everyday. On some level I know how you feel. I know the guilt and betrayal you feel. I'm sorry."

Once more he stopped, taking a deep breath, knowing that his apology would probably hurt just as much as the fight. Bringing everything back to the surface again.

"I'm sorry, I made you relive that night, I'm sorry that I basically called you a crack whore (however inappropriate, Reid let a little smile slip). I'm sorry for that split second after you were angry with me; you also became angry with yourself. Right now you are thinking of how bad you are, but you aren't. It took me years to learn that, but we aren't bad. It's not our fault that these things happened to us. And if you forgive me, I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know that."

He let out a breath, one he seemed to be holding for a very long time. Like a guilty unsub, he looked down, not wanting to see Reid's reaction. There was a noise that caused Derek to look up, to see Spencer crawling toward him.

Slowly, slower than evolution (a hyperbole he knows, a term Reid wouldn't shut up about for a whole week once) Spencer moved. He moved toward Derek. It wasn't a lunge for his lover's arms, but it was enough.

After what felt like years of separation, they finally came together again. Somewhat wobbly on his feet, Reid had to be pulled up by Morgan. Despite his weak demeanor, Spencer clung fiercely to his dark lover; almost as if he were trying to meld them into one person.

"I love you S.S.A. Derek Morgan, but if you ever do this to me again I'll get Garcia to accidently erase your 401K," his words hang in the hair, the freezing and still air.

"I'd like to see you try Pretty Boy," Derek smirks.

"You'd be surprised what I am capable of," the gangly man replied, whispering it into Derek's neck. Those hairs that rise at the back of your neck, either intimately or scared to death, were standing at attention for Morgan, and all he could manage was an "Oh ya?"

Spencer wasn't much of a hugger. With a mother who regularly forgets to eat, it was rare she even remembered something as simple as a hug. Add a negligent father and you've got Dr. Reid. Currently, however, there is no other place he'd rather be than in Derek Morgan's arms. Except maybe not in an alleyway puddle….

"Come on Pretty Boy, let's get you warmed up," Derek slowly started to lead them to the front doors. "I kind of kicked a wall, so can we take it slow?" bashfully looking at the ground, Reid made his request.

Lifting a hand to his chin, Morgan raised Reid's gaze, "I'd carry you if you'd let me—which I know you hate the idea of, so let's go." Smiling the duo made their precarious way up to the third floor.

Reid was off getting ready for bed, and Derek decided to sit a moment and think. Tonight he could've lost the most important thing in his life. Luckily for Derek Morgan, the best thing in his life is very forgiving.

"Just because we made up, doesn't mean you get make up sex tonight, I'm too tired. Now are you coming?" Reid shouted from the bedroom.

Getting up from the couch the unlucky agent sullenly whispered a reply, "Not tonight anyhow."

"Damn right not tonight!" Spencer once more shouted from their 'love den' (as Morgan drunkenly named it), "Don't push your luck, or I'll call your mother!"

With a roll of his eye, Derek made his way into the bedroom. Maybe not a lucky man, but one of the happiest men alive.


	3. Let's Hear It For the Boy

Let's Hear It For the Boy

Deniece Williams

.

.

.

"Need coffee, unghh…" Reid sluggishly followed behind Morgan, looking freakishly short for his tall stature. No matter how freakish, he still looked fuckable. Like that boy in the front of every class, that you'd just love to corrupt…or so Morgan thought.

"Come on man, you've had three cups this morning." Derek tried to reason with his partner, knowing that his opinion was pointless.

"That was over an hour ago…" stopping mid rant, Spencer glanced up, hearing that sound he's come to love. That certain chime that only the Java Hut had. Other coffee joints tried to throw you off with a cheerier chime, or the occasional holiday jingle, but not the Java Hut. After much research, Reid found that the best coffee in all of Virginia was found at the Java Hut, plus the largest container of sugar to top it off (and top it off, and top it off).

Like one of Pavlov's dogs, Reid was salivating in no time, and closed the distance between him and the shop rapidly.

"Wait for me, Pretty Boy!" Morgan laughed, somewhat jogging to keep up, and thought how Reid reminded him of Jack- all the enthusiasm of a little kid. Although, looking back on last night, and the load of wash they had to do this morning (two sets of bedding), the analogy turned Morgan into a pedophile….

Watching his favorite bubble butt, wrapped in a nice corduroy, walk into the hut, Morgan slowly followed in after him. A man with cropped blonde hair, held the door open for Reid as he walked out. Giving a wink and a sly glance to his package (and Reid wasn't carrying anything) the 6'2" walking steroid tried to make a verbal pass at Spencer until Morgan pushed them through the door.

"I'm surprised you haven't marked your territory yet." Reid remarked as Morgan's arm slipped around his waist.

"What?" They made their way to the back of the line, not very busy given the time and day.

" You get so jealous sometimes, it was comical at first, but lately a little much…" He trailed off, but both of their thoughts were sent the same way. Harry Scott, the cause of their almost break-up.

Steering the conversation onto better topics Morgan asks "What, you never get jealous?" They moved one more step up in line. Now there was only one woman before them, with a Snookie bump-it, and a bad tan, it was hard to miss where she was taking her summer holiday.

Slightly laughing, Spencer answered "of course not. The only people who hit on you need to buy tampons every month. They're not exactly my competition. Face it Morgan, you look straight." With a smile on his face Reid stepped up to the counter ready to order, even bouncing on his heals in anticipation of his caffeine fix.

A boy in his late teens sat at the register, dully staring at the screen, they could feel the joy radiating off him. "Welcome to Java Hut, how can I help yoooo…" at the last word, his voice dropped a significant amount. It might've been because puberty affected him oddly, or he was trying out his best Batman impersonation; however Morgan and Reid both knew it was because of the straightest looking man alive—Derek Morgan.

Derek snuck a glance, a sly glance, over to Reid, who is surprisingly still composed.

"Well hello there, I'm Derek, what's your name?" the agent started to lean toward the boy, and to obscenely rub the wrapped biscotti on the counter. Lip between his teeth, the barista lowered his gaze. He saw the chiseled features, the tattoo peaking out from a sleeve, and the bulge in his pants—_wonder if he's packing,_ the boy thought.

More confident that an eighteen year old should be, the kid leaned right back and said "Conner, Conner Croix."

"Conner, I'm in the mood for some of the Java Hut's finest. Think you can—" he looked down slightly, "—help me out?"

"No problem." He turned to start up a highly complicated machine that only Reid would understand (due to his genius status or coffee addiction he didn't know).

"Oh I'm sorry man," Morgan turned to Spencer, "did you want something?" he smirks.

"You know, now that you ask, and I'm here after all, why not. Make it two specials Conner." Spencer raised his voice, so that the barista could hear him, but alas he went unheard.

"Here you are, one special on the house," Conner handed over the tall cup, and before Derek could even wink or pull out that Morgan charm, Reid grabbed the cup and walked out the door. The chime not holding as much charm as it did earlier.

With one last look at the barista, Derek moved to follow his lover, _no sex tonight,_ he thought, but when he caught up to Reid, he only saw a smile on his face.

"Wait—" he puts out his hand to stop Reid, "—can you honestly say that he didn't make you jealous?"

"No, I'm just miffed that I didn't get to try their new sugar and sugar latte. It sounded divine." Spencer walked along the road, looking back at the Hut in longing, while Derek just put his arm around the genius and smiled in wonder. With a kiss to the top of his head, Morgan whispered, "I love you Pretty Boy."

In return, Reid looked towards Derek with a smile (that deliriously happy, after orgasm smile, that Derek adored) and snuggled into his chest.

On their way into the apartment, Derek could've sworn he heard Reid typing away at his computer, muttering "Conner fucking Croix," but it must've been his imagination.

* * *

A couple weeks later, at a nice house with a white picket fence, a middle aged woman walked by the U-Haul on the drive way, and up the steps into her equally nice house. Sifting through the mail, she called out "Conner, you've got a letter, sweetheart!"

Running down the stairs, the teenager jumped off the last few steps and reached for his letter, "Thanks mom." As any teenager would, Conner forwent the letter opener by the door, and instead ripped the envelope open.

Dear Mr. Conner Croix,

California Institute of Technology must rescind their offer of acceptance at this time. We apologize for any grievances, and unfortunately can not refund you're deposit…

The letter dropped from his hands, dazed and confused the teen stared at the floor, watching the letter flutter to the ground—but then the shock wore off.

"What the fuck, MOM!"

* * *

Back at the apartment, Morgan walked in on Reid finishing up a phone call. "You look happy, who was that?" Wrapping his arms around Spencer, the dark man started to nibble on his lover—ears, neck, shoulder…

"Just the CalTech Alumni association," Reid twisted in the warm embrace and gave his lover a kiss. "I love you."

.

.

.

This is the end of my What Have you Done Now story! I thought this chapter worked best as a one-shot and decided to post it as such. Go check out the beginning of the story if you feel so inclined!

Once again, this chapter was inspired by a song, don't know why, it just is :)

Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I'm in the mood to write more, and I've got the cutest story about Reid and Morgan at a Chinese Restaurant...


End file.
